Green Tea Desires
by mandella-sama
Summary: AU, AxM, A story of Aoshi Shinomori, his green tea, and a blue eyed waitress. With a touch of kk. [Oneshot]


Title: Green Tea Desires

Disclaimer: I do mnot own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter: one-shot

Summary: AU, AxM, A story of Aoshi Shinomori, his green tea, and a blue-eyed waitress. With a touch of kk. One-shot

If at that moment there was only one word to describe Shinomori Aoshi it would be: furious. The tall, ice blue eyed, and black haired writer had a) woken up late, b) not gotten any warm water for his shower thanks to one annoying rooster headed individual _come on guess who it is! _who happened to be his roommate, and most importantly c) he HADN'T had his morning green tea. He looked up at a street sign as he crossed a street _he jaywalked if you wanted to know _and growled.

'I'm only at Hiten Street! That means I have two blocks to go! I don't think I can last that long!'

His destination that morning was The Kyoto Bean, a café which happened to only be five blocks away from his apartment. It was the only café anywhere near his home that he could stand to go to because of annoying waitresses, plus it had good green tea. He had started to go there about two years ago and was known by all of the staff. It had a calm atmosphere so he was able to get a lot of work done there.

He was a twenty-six year old samurai novelist. He had published around twenty novels and thanks in part to The Kyoto Bean most had been incredibly successful. Walking slightly faster so he could reach his destination before he died of green tea malnutrition. A minute later he had finally reached his final goal…

The Kyoto Bean.

He sighed a happy sigh and nearly ran to the door, all the while not looking where he was going. In his rush he ran straight into another object. Now normally he would be furiously yelling at the person who dared get in the way of him and his precious tea but when he looked down his anger seemed to fade into the back of his mind. Who had had this affect on him? Why only his favorite waitress, one Makimachi Misao.

She was a twenty year old art student who had worked for The Kyoto Bean since its opening two years ago. She was petite with long blue hair that was habitually in a braid. Today ,like every day, she was wearing the uniform for the café: a pair of blue shorts and a Dark blue gi. And today ,like everyday, she broke the uniform rules by leaving the gi open to reveal a light blue shirt that read: I throw kunai and LOVE doing it! In the center was a hand drawn picture of Misao with her kunai in hand. The most noticeable thing about her though was her ocean-blue eyes that took up most of her face.

He grabbed her waist to stop her from being thrown to the ground, and noticed something very interesting. The object that caught his attention was a large calk board that displayed the day's specials. It read Today's specials: Green Tea half off your second cup only one free refill per order. It must be his lucky day, well, at least this part of the day. The sign its self changed in design every day thanks to Misao herself. She was a great artist .

"Well hello Aoshi-sama! How has your day been so far?" Misao practically yelled.

'Aoshi-sama' He smirked at her little nickname for him. The first time she had called him that he had questioned her as to why she had said it. Her reply had been..

Flashback

'I could never call you Aoshi-san or Shinomori-san. You have a look about you that demands respect. Therefore I will now and forever call you Aoshi-sama. And even if you didn't demand respect you still look god like!'

End Flashback

She had said all this with a huge smile and a giggle at the end. He had not questioned her about his title after that. Many people would think that the short ,energetic, talkative girl would annoy the life out of Aoshi a tall, cold, emotionless man, but they were wrong. Though at times he wanted to hang her ,Misao, for the most part balanced him out pretty evenly. Everyday that he came to The Bean she would spend her break talking to him. Whether it was about current events, her life, or nothing, he took a break from writing and gave her his full attention. Little known to her, her ramblings where the part of the day that he most looked forward to, well except for his green tea.

"Hello Misao-san, my day has been awful. When I get home I am going to skewer Sagara with my kodachi." He said with a monotone voice.

"Aww, he used all the warm water again didn't he?' she said in a little girl's voice while patting his head.

"Yes, he did. Misao-san please don't pat my head, I feel like a little boy."

"Aww, Aoshi-sama's embarrassed! Sorry, well got to get back to work. I'll get you your tea in a moment. Your usual table right?' she managed to say all this without needing a breath or stopping to hear his answer. Many people would have been lost or flustered but not Aoshi, he had been around Misao enough to just go into the café and take his usual seat in the back.

After a few minutes Misao came to his table with the green tea.

"Here you go Aoshi-sama, your green tea! I know that you saw the sign earlier, and I made Kaoru let me make green tea today's special. I had a feeling that today would be a bad day for you!" Misao said cheerily, while pouring his green tea into a cup.

"How did you know that I would have a bad day today?"

"You have a bad day the first Monday of every month! Didn't you know that? I have known you for the last two years and every Monday of every month you have a bad day!"  
"You're that observant of my mood swings? No one else seems to even know when I'm mad or sad. They say I'm emotionless." He managed to say this all with out blinking, quite an accomplishment.

"Of course I notice! Haven't you ever heard the expression 'the eyes are windows to the soul'?"

"No."

"Come on Aoshi-sama! You can't tell me that! YOU'RE a WRITER! You should KNOW expressions like that! I'm only an ART student and I know it!" Misao yelled. This earned her a lot of looks from other customers.

"Well I didn't." his cold abrupt tone stopping Misao's tirade.

She sighed and said, "See ya later Aoshi-sama." She then walked away silightly deflated but only slightly.

He took a sip of his tea 'Ahhhh my beautiful green tea!' He sighed, took another sip of his green tea and brought out his lap top; though he had a feeling that he would not be working much today. He typed away for about an hour before looking up pensively at The Bean's walls. The décor in the café was murals. Everything from the walls to the counter and tables was covered in hand painted murals. He glanced at a wall to his right and smirked at the image on it. It was an old fashioned scene of a sword fight. On the left was a short red- head with a katana, his eyes were purple and he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. His opponent was a tall man with duel kodachis wearing a trench coat with black hair and icy blue eyes. The man closely resembled Aoshi himself. He remembered the day it was painted nearly two years ago quite clearly….

Flash back

Aoshi was having a particularly bad day. _The first Monday of every month!_ He needed his morning green tea and he needed it NOW. He glanced at a street sign as he walked by it and growled like a bear.

''I'm only at Hiten Street! That's impossible! I can't walk any longer, and the Shirobeko and the Aoiya are blocks and bocks away! There has got to be a GOOD and QUIET café closer to my apartment than this.' He raged in his mind. On the outside he looked as icy as normal. He happened to glance down a street as he crossed it and nearly fell to his knees praising Kami-sama. Why? Because there down Ryu Street was a café, a god given CAFÉ! He glanced at the sign in front of the café as practically ran into, the sign said: The Kyoto Bean. Smiling his first real near smile in over two years he pushed open the door and walked in. He in his haste he hadn't noticed that there was a sign on the door that said: Open In 20 Days.

As he burst through the door he noticed two things 1.) The tables were covered in plastic and paint cans and brushes were everywhere and 2.) There were three people in smocks arguing and flailing paint brushes at each other in the back of the café. He then realized two things 1.)The café was not open and 2.) They did not know that he was in the café due to the noise they were making. There were two girls and one boy The girl in the yellow smock was the tallest of the bunch. She had long Indigo colored hair in a high ponytail, and had blue eyes. The boy was rather short and could have been mistaken for a girl if you didn't look close enough. He had Bright red hair and purple eyes. The weirdest thing about him was the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The final person was an incredibly short girl, she would have only reached his chest in height. She had a Bright green smock on and a bag at her waist that looked like it held kunai in it. She had blue-black hair that was in a long braid and bright ocean-blue eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful.' He thought. They radiated innocence and happiness. Her eyes seem to show ever emotion going through her petite body. It mesmerized him. Shaking his head he brought himself back to the real world.

Aoshi decided to sit down in a free chair and wait until they noticed him. Maybe they had the tea machine up already! The other reason he stayed was he was too tired and hadn't had enough caffeine to go on. Their conversation or argument was this…

"Kaoru, you can't be in the mural fighting Kenshin with a wooden sword! He'd kill you, even with a weapon of your own you'd DIE!" The blue haired girl yelled.

"My father's sword style doesn't KILL you stupid Weasel! Besides I don't want to be in the picture, so why don't you do a self portrait with your kunai?" The indigo haired girl screamed back indignantly.

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak? Lets think, ok? Me, Makimachi Misao, 4'2, cute, and weapon of choice kunai, a fair opponent for most people MY SIZE! Now put me against Himura Kenshin, 5'3, with a KATANA _in the mural he will be the manslayer! not the rurouni! Capish?_, god-like speed, and amazing Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu skills. I WOULD BE SLAUGHTERED AND SO WOULD MY HOPES OF BEING AN AMAZINGLY TALENTED not to mention beautiful ARTIST!" The girl now known as Misao yelled. Again without taking a breath

"Ok, ok calm down. But I do have one tiny question for you." said the slightly aggravated indigo haired girl, in a too sweet tone.

"Fine, fire away!" Misao said sarcastically.

"I HAVE TO OPEN THIS CAFÉ IN TWENTY DAYS! NOW EITHER YOU FIND ANOTHER PERSON TO PUT IN THAT MURAL OR I WILL PAINT OVER IT IN YELLOW!" The indigo haired girl raged at Misao.

"Maa, maa don't get so mad Kaoru-dono, you too Misao-dono. It will all be ok just put Sanosuke-kun in the picture with his zanbato. Or you could put in Saito-san; he has that left-handed sword technique! " Said the red-haired man whose name seemed to be Himura Kenshin.

'They knew Sanosuke? Odd, I thought I was the only person who could put up with him. He dose use the zanbato in weaponry class and training, though so it must be him.' Thought Aoshi.

"I am NOT I repeat NOT putting that arrogant, chain-smoking, greasy haired, moron in this mural nor am I putting that stupid rooster in it!" Misao seethed.

'It seems that the rooster head's nickname wasn't thought up by me first.' Aoshi thought. 'I could save them more arguing if I just let them put me in with my kodachi. I will. It should be interesting at least to see their reactions to me being here for the last ten minutes.'

"I could let you put me in with my Kodachi." Aoshi stated in a cold tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the very startle Misao, Kaoru, and Kenshin.

After that little deafening opera he was attacked by two very startled women.

"Who are you?" asked Misao.

"Why are you here and how much of our talk did you hear?" asked Kaoru.

"I came here to get green tea. I thought the café was open to the public. I heard all of your talk was from when you," he said pointing at Misao. "Said that she," he pointed at Kaoru," couldn't be in the mural with a wooden sword because he, 'he pointed at a stunned Kenshin," would kill you." He again pointed at Kaoru. "And I am Shinomori Aoshi. I fight with a kodachi in a training hall not far away. I believe that by putting me in the mural all arguments about it would cease." Aoshi said evenly. _Probably the longest statement Aoshi will ever make._

"WOW, are you a model Aoshi-sama?" asked a drooling Misao.

Aoshi almost sweat dropped at her carnivorous expression and at his nickname.

"No, I'm a writer." Aoshi said in deadpan.

"Oh, well that's interesting too! What kind of novels do you…." said Kaoru. And Misao being Misao had to butt in…

"Mou, that's not the least bit interesting. He should be a model! Aoshi-sama looks like a ninja god! He's sexy!" Misao paled after this speech and whispered "Did I just say that out loud?"

The three echoed each other with, "Yes." in various pitches of discomfort.

"Oh, I thought so….. I'm just going to go hang myself now ok?"

There was an awkward pause then a collective, "NO, DON'T!"

"Ok, "Misao said softly and then suddenly like a bouncy ball, "So did you really mean that I could paint you in with your kodachi?"

she smiled one of her brilliant and innocent smiles at him and he felt his heart lighten. The way she let her inner light shine started the healing of Aoshi's bruised soul. Though he didn't know it yet he had started down the path to loving Misao that day, a path he would still be on two years later.

"Yes, of course."

End Flashback

"Aoshi-sama, earth to Aoshi-sama!" Misao said this to a dazed Aoshi as she waved a small hand in his face. The sound of her voice broke the trance-like state that Aoshi had fallen into.

"Misao…. how long have you been standing there?" Aoshi asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Only for a moment." She said in an out of character softness, "What were you thinking about? Not you book I hope."

"Do you remember the day we first met?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, how could I forget? I was a mess that day. Screaming and practically threatening you with my kunai when you wouldn't hold still for the mural!" Misao said with a smile. Aoshi raised his eyebrows at her choice of words.

"Practically threatened? You had one of your kunai at my throat at one point, if I remember correctly. And you told me I looked like a model and a Ninja god." Aoshi said with a small smirk as he watched her blush prettily. He had known for a while that she liked him more than as a friend fro some time. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had spent nearly four hours thinking of the past. Thinking of Misao. He suddenly came to a frightening conclusion. Without his knowledge he had come to have feelings for the petite woman sitting in front of him.

'But how? I don't let myself feel anything these days.'

A voice that seemed to come from deep within himself, from his soul answered in a quite voice that stopped all questioning.

'**_How could you not feel something for her? She was there to listen to you everyday. She gave you her unconditional attention and took the time to get to know a proverbial 'ice block'. And most Importantly she was always there with your cup of green tea. She is your exact opposite and yet she knows how to make you feel better. Think about it and find you own answer as to what this emotion actual is.'_**

Aoshi suddenly felt as if someone had attacked him with kenshin's patented Hiten Mitsurugi Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. _hahahaha had to put it in there somewhere_ Aoshi realized that he loved Misao. He was unaware that he had been waiting for her his entire life. She was the only person who could melt his ice-cold soul.

"Threatened? I would hardly say that. It was more of a wake up call. I would never hurt you Ao…."

"Aishiteru." Aoshi whispered to Misao. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and then she said with a voice that sounded like she hadn't allowed her self to believe that she had heard his confession she asked, "What Aoshi-sama? What did you say?"

"Aishiteru."

"I…I….well… I…" she stuttered.

He turned away from her defeated. He hated himself for even thinking that another person could care for him, could love him. When all hope was lost he felt a hand grab his own.

"Aishiteru, Aoshi. Aishiteru always." Misao's voice said from behind him. He turned his cold blue eyes wide. He stared down into ocean-blue eyes that could never lie to him. In her eyes he was hope, he saw innocence, he saw light, and most importantly he saw love. She loved him. He loved her. Final he knew what it meant to feel complete. He leaned down and kissed Misao firmly on her rosy lips. She smiled into the kiss and then they broke apart. Both content with simply staring at each other.

A voice from the front of the café broke the spell that was woven between the new sweethearts.

"Misao, take the rest of the day off!"

Both Misao and Aoshi turned and smiled at the café's owner and her boyfriend. Kaoru didn't have to repeat that twice. Aoshi gathered his laptop and took Misao's hand and left the Café. Misao turned slightly as they reached the door and winked at Kaoru and Kenshin as if to say 'See I got him.' Once they were far enough from The Kyoto Bean Aoshi pulled Misao into his arms.

"I seem to have gotten more than I thought I would out of that café." Aoshi said with his first true smile. Misao laughed heartily at his statement.

"You sure did, you got me."

"No, that's not what I got."

Misao frowned and said, "Then what did you get?"

Aoshi smiled again and said softly, "I got a cup of the best green tea in town. Just what my soul needed."

An angry weasel girl hit him over the head and yelled "HEY"

"Just joking, I got you and you take first place."

"Even over your precious green tea? Cuz I know just how crazy you are over it."

"Yes Misao, even over my green tea." Aoshi said with a small smile.

Outside The Kyoto Bean two people watched the pair with teary eyes. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and smiled.

"They remind me of us. We were so awkward toward each other at first. Then you told me you loved me over you sakabato. And I knew you were 'THE ONE'." Kaoru said with a smile. The smile turned to a frown when she heard Kenshin mumble something along the lines of 'Yes and I knew you were the one when I actually allowed you to hit me with your bokken.'

"HEY" Kaoru screamed as she hit Kenshin over the head with a bokken that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"By the way Kenshin, you still owe me three bucks! Cuz you lost the bet. Aoshi did pick Misao over his green tea."

"I thought I'd never see the day." Kenshin said as he handed over three yen to Kaoru. He smiled a secret smile and then thought 'If he can love her more than his tea, then that MUST be true love.'

The end

A/N: did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE Aoshi and Misao sooooooooo much as a couple so I want constructive criticism. Praise would be nice too. Well be nice and review and I'll write a Misao side of the story.


End file.
